Канцлер Нейсей/Галерея
Восьмой сезон School Daze. Часть 1 Twilight and Spike in the EEA's chamber S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay and the EEA members S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -owes you a great debt- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -do things by the book- S8E1.png Neighsay levitating the EEA guidebook S8E1.png Twilight giving curriculum copies to the EEA S8E1.png Twilight giving her curriculum to Neighsay S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay looking at Twilight's plans S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -can we trust you- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay raising an eyebrow at Twilight S8E1.png Neighsay scornful of Twilight's adventures S8E1.png EEA members talking among themselves S8E1.png Twilight addressing Neighsay and the EEA S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -a school for ponies- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay considers Twilight's words S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay looks to other board members S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -the EEA concurs- S8E1.png Neighsay and center council nod their heads S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay approving Twilight's school S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay addressing Twilight Sparkle S8E1.png Twilight inviting Neighsay to the school S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay levitating a stamp S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay emerges through a portal S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight notice Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Twilight nervously greets Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay appears at the school S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -you seem unprepared- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay writing down notes S8E1.png Twilight pretending there are no problems S8E1.png Twilight -can't wait to show you around- S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight smiling nervously S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay writes down more notes S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight lead Neighsay through school S8E1.png Rainbow Dash finds Twilight and Starlight S8E1.png Twilight -why aren't you in class teaching-- S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight looking shocked S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight hinting toward Neighsay S8E1.png Rainbow keeps up appearances for Neighsay S8E1.png Rainbow Dash briefly zooms off-screen S8E1.png Rainbow Dash holding a out pencil S8E1.png Twilight nervous; Starlight face-hoofs S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle -we have other classes- S8E1.png Neighsay curious about the loyalty lesson S8E1.png Main ponies continue to stall Neighsay S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -are we going in circles-- S8E1.png Twilight urging Chancellor Neighsay to the lake S8E1.png Twilight and Neighsay surrounded by chaos S8E1.png Twilight and Neighsay see students in a panic S8E1.png Twilight and Neighsay see the giant monster S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -the school is under attack!- S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Twilight shielding Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Twilight and Chancellor Neighsay in shock S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -how dare you!- S8E1.png Twilight apologizing to Chancellor Neighsay S8E1.png Neighsay looking at the students in surprise S8E1.png Neighsay looking at the friendship students S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -those are students-!- S8E1.png Neighsay -you were opening this school- S8E1.png Neighsay crossing in front of Twilight S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay insulting the other races S8E1.png Neighsay dismissing the other creatures S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -use it against us- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -it should be- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay scowling at Twilight S8E1.png Prince Rutherford shouting at Neighsay S8E1.png Neighsay -perhaps you should return- S8E1.png Friendship students sadly walking away S8E1.png Twilight -reach out to all the kingdoms!- S8E1.png Twilight threatening to inform Celestia S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay scorning Twilight S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -irresponsible teachers- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -students skipping class- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -endangering ponies!- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -your school is a disaster!- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -if you had higher standards- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay putting Twilight down S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay touching his amulet S8E1.png Neighsay channeling high-level magic S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay casting magic S8E1.png Neighsay casting magic on the school S8E1.png Neighsay sealing the school in chains S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -by order of the EEA- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay -shutting this school- S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay delivers his judgment S8E1.png School Daze. Часть 2 Chancellor Neighsay steps out of the portal S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay notices his seal is broken S8E2.png Neighsay -who dared remove my seal-- S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle defying Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay -the EEA has spoken- S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay -none shall pass!- S8E2.png Neighsay slams his hoof on the ground S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay exerting his authority S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay -for the greater good- S8E2.png Neighsay -the school was disorganized- S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay addressing everyone S8E2.png Neighsay -those dangerous and unpredictable- S8E2.png Neighsay dismissing the other races again S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle making her case S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay -it is not a school!- S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle -it's not an EEA school- S8E2.png Twilight and Neighsay look up at the school S8E2.png Wide view of the School of Friendship S8E2.png School of Friendship's giant rulebook S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay seething with anger S8E2.png Twilight -going to do things differently- S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay -attend your school- S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay -changing the rules- S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay -it simply won't work!- S8E2.png Celestia confronting Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay -or destroy it!- S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay leaving throug his portal S8E2.png Разное Season 8 promo image - Twilight presenting Starlight Glimmer.jpg en:Svengallop/Gallery